Breakups Are Never Easy…
by RealJassyCoCo
Summary: This is an old MK9 fan fiction of Kung Lao and Jade's breakup I made in 2011 (I used to ship Kung LaoxJade). For the first time in 3 years, it is totally edited and rewritten in some parts. This is one of my favorites...


**Breakups Are Never Easy…**

 **By Jassy Coco**

There she was...looking so beautiful before me. She glanced over at my direction, then suddenly looked away. I knew she was still pissed at how arrogant I've become, but I was over that phase. I sat on the bench with my hat tipped low. The sun was beaming hard, but that didn't stop anyone else from having a good time. My Shaolin brother and best friend, Liu Kang, was getting married to his beautiful Edenian princess, Kitana. I couldn't help but smile at them, wishing that it was me and Jade getting married on this beautiful and sunny day. I sighed as I took off my hat and laid it on the table bench. I stretched my arms as I got up, staring at Jade ignoring my presence. Before I could even make my first step, Liu stopped me.

"Lao, don't. Let Jade find her comfort, if you try to get towards her, she might clobber you with her staff again." Liu warned.

I shrugged my shoulders as I continued to stare at her awesome beauty. She wore pig tails that hung down by her sides, along with a green and black bikini that graced her curvaceous body. I wanted to just stay in one place only to admire her from a distance, but already she didn't want me to be in her way.

"Liu...I understand, but I love her. I want my girl back. No matter what it takes." I said with my eyes still on her.

Liu sighed as he tried to get my attention by snapping his fingers, but I was still caught in a trance. I didn't want him to stop me. All I wanted was her heart back, but I knew it was my fault that broke it in the first place.

Liu finally walked back to Kitana as I heard him say, "It's your funeral."

I smirked at his smart remark and suddenly made another attempt to see Jade.

With my heart pounding loudly, Jade was waiting for me; I knew she wanted me to say every little thing that could bring back that beautiful smile of hers. Then...that's when my world shattered.

"Hey baby." Rain said as he kissed Jade's lips.

She took in his kiss like it was her first time; I just stood in awe as that purple windbag was kissing my beloved Jade! Pissed, I walked over more quickly to them. Rain saw me, grinning as he fed Jade an ice cream cone. She looked at him, licking it so seductively, that I thought I was going to faint from watching her sexy lips licking around the cherry. She stopped licking as Rain wiped her mouth.

"Hello Kung Lao. Is it something you need?" she asked.

I stood in puzzlement as the words suddenly didn't want to come out. I swayed my hair back as I looked at her with a red face.

"Uh...is there a place we can go and talk? I mean, if that's okay with you..." I blushed.

She didn't smile as I said that, it was if I had 10 seconds to get out of her face or _face_ her wrath again. I felt the coldness from her attitude as she still didn't say anything to me. Nervously, I bowed and walked away, but after I did, Jade called for me.

"Lao...I thought that you were my soul mate. A man that I would give my life to, but you've just forgotten about us. You forgotten about the promises you made for us. So that is why I don't ever want to talk to you again...because I will never be a fool like before and let you have my heart only to crush it beneath your feet." Jade said coldly.

Everyone at the party stopped after she said that loud and clear. Liu face-palmed behind Kitana. I tried not to let any tears out, but instead I just looked at her without saying another word. I knew that each one of them would be useless to say, but this was her way of getting me back. Rain laughed as he looked at me. He snapped his fingers and up appeared a small, gray, cloud that showered on me. Bursts of laughter roared from everybody except for Jade. She turned around and went back to eating her ice cream cone.

"Hey...you got some cream on your chin" Rain said as he licked it off, kissing Jade's lips.

She giggled as he held her close, the same way I used to hold her on cold nights. I was fuming as I saw this happening. I wanted to get my hat and slice him open like an apple peeler. The cloud was still over my head, not going away...

Liu came up to me shaking his head as he stuffed his mouth with an Edenian hotdog, "I warned ya'."

He continued to walk away, while chewing on his hot dog. I growled as I quickly grabbed my hat ready to kill Rain, but Kitana stopped me.

"Kung Lao! No! Stop! This is my engagement party we all are supposed to have fun. No bloodshed. Please." she pleaded.

I put down my hat and mumbled under my breath. Kitana looked at me as she held up my chin. Her smile alone, made my heart melt. I saw why Liu loved her; no matter what he had done, good or bad, she still accepted him with a smile and opened arms. But why not Jade? Why can't she forgive me for being such an idiot?

I sighed hard as I watched her and Rain share that ice cream cone, kissing on each other. Once they were enemies…now its _lovers_? Hard to believe! The gray cloud laughed at me as more rain poured down before it abruptly disappeared. By this time, the sun was setting and everyone gathered around the bonfire. Rain smirked at me as he laid Jade down on his chest while she fell asleep. I wanted to be the one for her to lay on… I wanted her… back in my arms.

Queen Sindel gave me a blanket as she tried not to show compassion towards me.

"She has a reason to why she is doing this Kung Lao. It's not something to just piece back together after you've broken someone's heart. Of all my years, I never thought Jade could ever fall in love. She had no one to go to…or love her back; then suddenly, she finds it in Earth-Realm. With so much about to happen in our lives, the one thing you said you'd do unto her, did not prosper. Now she feels hurt and wounded, but there is a way to resolve this: to show her that you still care and will love only her. That way if you succeed, she'll come back to you."

After Queen Sindel said that to me, I sat down on the bench I originally sat on. I pouted as I thought about our memories together. I fucked up…and I didn't know how to fix it. I almost ruined Liu and Kitana's engagement party and I almost ruined Jade's life even more. I looked towards the beach shore and gazed at the beautiful waters.

"Hey." a familiar voice said.

I turned around only to see that it was Jade smiling at me. I looked down, but I couldn't face her after all I've did to her. She sat down on the bench and huddled up against me. I reached for her hand and she grasped it firmly in return. Her green eyes glowed as she stared into mines, I could tell that I was on her good side again.

"Lao, we been fighting side by side for a long time now, right? It was just wrong that we fell in love... I never wanted that day to happen, but it did and now I can't be hurt again." Jade said softly.

I sighed hard once again for I knew she was never coming back to me.

"Jade, all I want is for you to be happy. That's all. I would walk every mile on this earth for you, just for you to be happy again. I know that I messed up, and a thousand apologies won't ever be enough. Just please promise me, that if he ever hurts you..."

Jade stopped me with a lone finger pressed on my lips. Her smile said enough and that I didn't need to talk anymore. She gave me one last kiss under the moonlight, got up, and left without ever looking back. She went back over to Rain, lying back down beside him on the sand. I felt my eyes tightening as a single tear fell out. My beautiful Jade is gone forever from my heart and all because I was a dumb ass looking at other women. The wind blew softly as I huddled into the blanket to keep warm. From that moment on, Rain won and got the prize probably without even trying, but I couldn't get mad at him or at least _try_ to kill him. My focus was all over the place and thinking seems to be very hard when the only person you'll ever love, is with someone else. Liu tapped me on the shoulder and surprised me with chili cheese hot dogs. I smiled as my tummy was empty without food. He sat down and looked towards the shore.

"So…she's really gone, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." I replied, munching on my hot dog.

He sighed and patted my back before getting up again.

"Don't worry Lao, you'll find another girl." Liu said nicely.

I sat eating my hot dogs without saying anything else back to him. In my mind I thought, _"No. There isn't another girl that can take Jade's place…only Jade herself."_


End file.
